My Version of THe Mark of Athena
by Brownwhisker of WillowClan
Summary: When Leo and Annabeth fall into Camp Jupiter...Literally...The Romans don't know what to make of the Greeks. And when Leo and Octavian go missing at the same time, a quest is in order. The prophecy goes like. ' Legacy and fire have been taken away/ By the one you will have to face someday/ A secret told, that should be hidden/ It was the difference between dying and living.' enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth

Annabeth looked over the edge of the Argo II. She was looking for a certain boy, black hair, sea green eyes, and a goofy grin. Her seaweed brain. Her Percy.

She could hear Piper and Jason talking about what Jason could remember about Camp Jupiter. She decided to go check on Leo, to see if he needed any help.

Leo was humming to a song, and was making sure the Argo II was flying smoothly through the air. "Can I help you Annabeth?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, are we almost there?" Annabeth asked.

Suddenly Jason came in. "Leo what are you doing? You can't land in the city." Jason said. "Um, Jason we're not there yet." Said Leo.

"You don't see it? The camp is right there." Said Jason confused.

"Probably the stupid mist." Leo mumbled.

"Here, let me land it. I'm one of the only ones who can see it. AND I'm the son of the sky god." Jason pointed out.

Leo sighed. "You know how to land it?"

"Yes." Jason said.

"Okay, I trust you." Leo said reluctantly.

So Leo and Annabeth went to the edge of the ship. And started talking about what to do if the Romans attacked.

"So remember Leo, if the Romans attack you, light yourself on fire. They won't come at you if you're on fire." Annabeth reminded him.

"I know I know. And what will you do miss 'I'm so smart'?" Leo asked.

"It would be unlike me to tell that vital information."

"Oh wait I know exactly what you'll do anyway."

"Oh you do, now?"

"Yes I do."

"What will I do, then?"

"You'll say, 'Percy, oh Percy! Come save me Percy!'" Leo said in a high-pitched voice.

Annabeth glared daggers at the son of Hephaestus. "More like he'll be shouting that at me." Annabeth said.

"You really think he'll shout at himself to save him?" Leo said with a grin on his face.

"No fire face you know what I mean." Annabeth said. Glaring daggers at him still.

Then Jason's voice came out of the loudspeaker. "Hold tight fellow Greeks." He said. "We are now landing."

Then, the Argo II jerked unexpectedly… sending Leo and Annabeth over the edge.

Cliffhanger! What do you think should happen? Will Leo save Annabeth? Will Annabeth save Leo? Will they all be alright? What will Octavian think about Greeks falling from the sky? Review review review! (::) (::) (::)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N So I need ideas for the next POV so review and enjoy!

Annabeth

Annabeth wasn't scared of heights, but wasn't a fan of falling 200 feet.

And, of course, THAT's when she saw Percy.

Right before she hit the ground, Percy managed to catch her. And right then, she thanked Poseidon for making such a seaweed brain.

"Hey there wise girl." Percy said.

"Hi, seaweed brain." Annabeth replied.

They were interrupted when someone shouted. "Can someone get a medic?"

Leo. Annabeth thought she had forgotten all about him.

Annabeth turned and saw Leo lying on his left side. Unconscious. Next to him was a kid with straw blonde with a big red spot on his forehead.

"See the Greeks sent people down to kill me!" The boy said.

"No Octavian, the ship simply jerked, and they were in the wrong place at the wrong time." A girl with long glossy black hair told the boy.

"Humph." Octavian said.

Annabeth and Percy exchanged the same look. Leo now, reunion later.

Annabeth got on one side of Leo, Percy got on the other.

"So who is this?" asked Percy.

"Leo Valdez. We think he's one of the seven." Annabeth replied.

Then a medic came with a stretcher, and took Leo and Octavian away to the infirmary.

The Argo II had landed, so Piper, Jason, Rachel and Grover went to the infirmary with the medics. That left Annabeth and Percy.

"So how have you been seaweed brain?" Annabeth asked.

"What's my name?" Percy asked with a grin.

"Seaweed brain." Annabeth said grinning herself.

"Starts with a P…" Percy said smiling.

"So how have you been Percy?" Annabeth asked with fake annoyance.

"What's the magic word?" Asked Percy who was obviously enjoying himself.

"…Please…" Annabeth said grinning.

"…Full sentence…" Percy said about to crack.

"Will you please tell me how you've been the past 8 months before I strangle you?" Annabeth asked glaring at him.

Her face must have been priceless because he laughed so hard, he keeled over. We got a lot weird glances from some passing by Romans.

When he had stopped laughing he said. "Well I became Praetor of the twelfth legion. This means I pretty much took Joey's place."

"Jason you mean?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah him." Percy answered.

"Please tell me you didn't go on a quest." Annabeth pleaded.

"I went on a quest." Percy said.

"Why? You know how much trouble you get into with quests." Annabeth responded.

"Well Mars, sorry Ares came to camp and told me I kinda had to." Percy said.

"Ares came?!" Annabeth asked. Annabeth had hated Ares when he and Percy had met when they were both twelve years old.

"Let me tell you I did NOT want to go on that quest." Percy replied.

"Come here seaweed brain." Annabeth said.

"Why?" Percy asked.

But Percy already he took a step towards her, and tackled her in a kiss.

"I missed you seaweed brain." Annabeth said.

"And I missed you, wise girl." Percy said. Then kissed her again.

Then the girl with the black hair came in and said. "Senate meeting in ten minutes. Terminus is waiting."

"Coming Reyna." Percy said.

They kissed one last time before heading to the senate house.

A/N So what did you think? Tell me in reviews! You know that little button at the bottom was very bad. It needs abusing. Can you do that for me?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hey ya'll I'm back! I made this chapter longer than the others, so you guys could get more out of my version of this book! Gosh writing is so fun =) I don't own HoO or PJO all cookies to Riordan for the characters. I only own the plot.

Jason

Jason felt really bad about messing up the Argo II landing.

It was his fault that Leo and Octavian were hurt. Well Octavian he didn't really mind hurting because, he really needed a kick in the butt. But Leo was his friend, and he had hurt him.

He walked into the infirmary thinking about how bad he would feel if he died. On the way there, Octavian went on about how much trouble the Greeks would be in if he died.

"If I die, make sure the Romans attack the Greeks!" Octavian said.

"You won't die Octavian. It's just a bruise." Piper said.

"How do you know I didn't break my skull? I could die any moment-"

"Octavian."

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Why?"

"Because we have bigger problems."

"Like what?"

"Like, Leo might die."

"Oh."

Piper looked at Jason and mouthed. "Is he always like this?"

Jason mouthed back. "Oh trust me, this is a good day."

The medic laid Leo down on a cot, then sent someone to get a unicorn horn.

"Will he be okay?" Asked Grover.

"Let's hope so." The medic replied.

"What are his chances of living?" Jason asked.

"Well, if Octavian hadn't been there, he would've died on the impact. But thankfully Octavian was there, and that might've saved his life." The medic explained.

"So what your saying is, I saved a Greek?" Octavian asked.

"From dying on impact yes, but we can't be certain that he will live." The medic replied.

"Can I have a moment with him guys?" Rachel asked. Rachel and Leo had become Boyfriend and Girlfriend last month.

"Sure thing, Rachel." Grover said. "I'm going to see if they have any tin cans for a hungry Satyr in the mess hall." The Satyr said. And as if on cue, his stomach rumbled.

That left Piper and Jason.

They were talking about how much bigger Camp Jupiter was compared to Camp Half-Blood, when they ran into a boy and a girl holding hands.

The girl had Carmel colored hair, matching golden eyes, and brown skin. The boy was muscular, slightly stocky, with a buzz cut. "Oh, sorry." The girl said. "We were just in a hurry to see Sam-Leo. We heard he was hurt." The girl said. "And I'm Hazel by the way." Said Hazel.

"And I'm Frank." Said the boy.

"Hi, I'm Piper, and this is-." Piper said.

"Jason!" Hazel hugged him tightly. It was just then that he recognized her. "Hey there Hazel! You've gotten taller!" Jason said.

Piper looked uncomfortable with Hazel hugging him so he let go and said. "We didn't mean to get in your way."

"That's ok." Hazel assured them. Frank started to look uncomfortable.

"Are you new here?" Jason asked. "Never seen you before today."

"Yeah, I came here last month." Frank answered.

"I see." Jason said. "So how have you been Hazel?" Jason asked.

"I've been okay; I recently went on a quest though." Hazel replied.

"So I've heard." Jason said. Looking at Piper's expression, he knew she wanted the two of them to be alone. Jason cleared his throat. "Anyways, we'll get out of your way." Jason said.

"No that's okay, we can talk some more." Hazel said.

Piper gave Hazel a mad glare, but Hazel didn't see it. She was too busy looking expectantly at Jason. "No, really go ahead and get on your way." Jason insisted.

"No, really it's okay. I want to talk some more." Hazel insisted.

Then Piper got so furious, she charged hazel. Throwing her on the ground. "Can't you see we want to be alone? Or are you to busy butting into people's relationships to care?" Piper yelled.

Immediately, Hazel said. "Oh I'm sorry, it's only been 8 months since I've seen him last, I should have some time to talk to him after eight months. And just because someone talks to your boyfriend doesn't mean we are butting into your relationship. If you have a problem with that, then go pout somewhere else!" Hazel yelled back.

Piper reached for Katoptris, And Hazel reached for her Gladius. "Stop!" Jason and Frank yelled in unison.

It took both Frank and Jason to hold back the girls, and convince them to put they're weapons away. "It's ok for Hazel to talk to me Piper, you know that." Jason said.

"Oh, so were taking sides now are we?" Piper asked/Yelled.

"No! It's just that-." Jason started.

"Forget it. Just forget it. I can't believe you don't see what I saw in Hazel. She is a selfish brat!" Piper yelled.

"Well you know what? Hazel was just being nice! I haven't seen her in eight months! And right now, by the way you're acting; you're not HALF the girl Hazel is!" Jason shouted back. Piper couldn't be mean to Hazel and get away with it, it wasn't right.

Piper gave Jason a shocked look that quickly turned to anger. "Well then, fine! Be that way! I don't care!"

"Fine!" Jason yelled back.

And with that, they both turned on their heels and walked away.

Then Reyna showed up "J-Jason? Is that really you?" Reyna asked.

"In the flesh." Jason answered.

Then, out of the blue, she tackled him in a hug. Reyna NEVER hugs. Wow she must have really missed me Jason thought. "Jason! I missed you so MUCH!" Reyna said.

"I missed you to, Reyna." Jason said.

Reyna let go of him, then cleared her throat. "Anyway, I came to ask you to round up all the Greeks that you think are part of the seven, and take them to the senate house. There's a senate meeting in 10 minutes." Reyna explained.

"Sure, I can do that." Jason said.

"Great. and Jason?" Reyna said.

"Yeah?" Jason asked.

"I missed you."

"I missed you to." Jason assured her.

"I know." Reyna said "I know."

Then, Jason went to round up the Greeks. And wondered if Jason and Reyna might have something going on between them.

Then wondered how to approach Piper after their fight.

A/N Did you like it? I spent hours on it trying to make it longer then the first two chapters. In the next chapter I think I'll do the prophecy, and the disappearance of Leo and Octavian. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N So I'm back! and THANK YOU fireofriptide, for being the first to review! And I thought Lachel was adorable to =) I don't own the characters but I own the plot.

Jason

The senate meeting was very quiet without Octavian's constant rambling, and Leo's unnecessary comments.

Reyna called the meeting to order, and started to discuss the prophecy of the seven.

"We all know that six of them are Leo, Piper, Jason, Percy, Frank, and Hazel. But who is the seventh?" Reyna said.

"Well the prophecy is. ' Wisdoms daughter walks alone/The mark of Athena burns through Rome.' Does that help?" Asked Hazel.

"Wisdoms daughter…That's Minerva, right?" Asked Frank.

"But the next line is. 'The mark of Athena burns through Rome.' So it must be a daughter of Athena." Jason said.

"But the only daughter of Athena here is Annabeth." Percy said. "So it must be her."

"Well then, now that THAT buisness is done, where are they going to sail to first?" Reyna asked.

"Rome." Hazel said. "That's where my brother is being held. Rome."

"And after Rome, we sail to Greece and take down Porphyrion (A/N did I spell that right?)." said Jason.

"But what about Leo? He's in no shape to travel." Said Piper.

"He'll have to manage." Said Reyna.

They were interrupted when they heard monsters headed into the infirmary. Hundreds of Cyclops was headed for the infirmary. In the midst of them, was Ma Gasket (A/N that's her name right?).

"Attack!" Shouted Reyna.

Everyone gathered they're weapons and charged the Cyclops'

Frank turned into an eagle and charged the monsters. While others used weapons.

Jason slashed and cut and stabbed but they were outnumbered. "Guard the infirmary!" Jason shouted. There were innocent demigods in there. They couldn't let them get hurt.

Between cries of pain, defiance, and cries for help, they couldn't stop them from reaching the infirmary. After about 30 minutes, the monsters retreated and everyone began to make sure the people in the infirmary weren't hurt more than they already were.

"Oh my gosh WHERES LEO AND OCTAVIAN?" Jason asked.

Then suddenly, Rachel started spewing green smoke. Then Annabeth and Percy took over. Lying her on her back and waiting for the prophecy.

_Legacy and fire are taken away_

_By the one you will have to face someday_

_A secret told, that should have been hidden_

_It is the difference between dying and living_

Then she promptly passed out cold.

"Everyone meet in the senate house. We have a quest to discuss." Said Reyna.

When everyone had settled down, Reyna said. "You all have heard the prophecy, but we don't know who should lead the quest."

"It's me." Frank said out of the blue. "I had a dream about this. It said to prepare for leadership. I am meant to lead this quest."

"Well then, Frank Zhang, do you accept this quest?" Reyna asked.

"Yes I do."

"Okay then. You will leave in the morning. You may choose 2 other demigods to take with you. Who do you choose?" Asked Reyna.

"I choose Hazel Levesque and Jason Grace." Said Frank.

"Then it is settled."

A/N so what do you think? I won't be able to update tomorrow probably so I'll try to update tonight. And I'll bet you're all wondering if someone is gonna die, and yes, someone will die. And I'll give you a hint. It's a girl (and it's not Annabeth.) anyway review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Hello again! I'm back! this is not Rick Riordan, because he's working on the actual Mark of Athena right now. (Hopefully)

Special thanks to,

Guest

FireofRiptide

Enjoy!

Percy

Percy was very disappointed that he couldn't go on the quest.

He was super happy to see Annabeth again. He had missed her almost as much as he had missed Blackjack.

She was so pretty with her long blonde hair, stormy gray eyes, and smooth complexion. In other words, he had missed his wise girl.

Then all at once, his day went bad.

First, Octavian And that Latino dude went missing, then found out he wasn't part of the quest to save them. So his day pretty much sucked except for the Annabeth arriving part.

After the senate meeting, Percy decided to take Annabeth to the local café.

They ordered coffee and biscuits, and sat down at one of the booths. "So how's Camp Half-blood?" Percy asked.

"Quiet without you." Annabeth replied.

"How's Blackjack?" Asked Percy.

"He's missed you." Annabeth said.

"I missed him too."

"How's Chiron?"

"Still centaur-ish."

"And Connor and Travis?"

"Defiantly still the sons of Hermes"

"Clarisse?"

"Still violent."

"I'm glad to see nothing has changed."

"Am I the only one who sad that we can't go on the quest?"

"You're not alone." Percy said with a grim look on his face.

"I'm really worried about Leo Percy."

"So am I."

"So I hear that there will be 'war games' going on after dinner?"

"Yeah."

"What are those?"

"It's kind of like capture the flag, only this time about 2x more dangerous. And it's a banner instead of a flag."

"Sounds entertaining." Annabeth smiled.

Percy smiled back. Then leaned in and kissed her. They kissed for 20 seconds before breaking apart.

When they had finished they're food, Percy said. "Come with me, I'll give you a tour."

During dinner, Annabeth, Dakota, Frank, and Hazel discussed battle plans.

"How's this, Frank Hazel and me will soften the defenses, you two just do your own thing." Said Dakota.

"Dakota, I think that's the longest, most reasonable thing that you have said without throwing up." Hazel said. "I'm proud of you."

Dakota beamed at the comment, then threw up on Annabeth's food.

Annabeth pushed her plate and goblet away and said. "Not hungry anymore."

Immediately a nymph came and replaced her food. Just to have Dakota throw up on it again.

"Dakota! Manners!" Scolded Frank.

"Sorry." Dakota said. Then belched.

Then suddenly, Reyna stood up on the podium and said. "Everyone get in your places! The war games will start!"

Everyone started scurrying about, getting ready.

"Ready wise girl?" Percy asked.

"As I'll ever be." She replied. Then they both took off for they're places.

A/N did you like it? And guest, this chapter was for you, you wanted Percabeth I gave you Percabeth. Review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Hello again! I haven't been feeling well these past few days so this might be short but I added a twist here. Enjoy!

Thanks to:

Fireofriptide

Guest

Hugs6

Percy

The Greeks and the fifth cohort were on the same team. Frank, Hazel, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, and Percy were doing their own thing. Percy drew Riptide, Annabeth and Piper unsheathed they're daggers, Jason drew his Gladius that Hera herself (Juno, whatever) had given him, Hazel drew her Gladius, and Frank drew his bow. Together, they went into the war games castle. The third cohort started to attack them. An Apollo kid shot an arrow at Percy, but he deflected it with Riptide. Then he hit the kid with the handle of his sword. As usual, the castle had changed. And this time, instead of a climbing wall, there was a 2 mile long maze. Just his luck. Walls hated him. He had to run into one at least 4 times a day. So just his luck that there was a maze. He preferred the climbing wall. "Crap." Said Percy.

While wading through Romans, he tried to think about a game plan. Maybe Frank could turn into a bird, and look above the maze. No, there was a roof, and the walls went all the up to the ceiling. From the way things looked, they were going to have to wander the maze. It was their best chance.

They took off for the maze. Not really sure what they were getting into.

Annabeth put on her invisibility cap and snuck up on Romans from other cohorts and sent them to dreamland. Frank turned into a lion and scared any others away.

Then after a lot of running into walls and almost knocking himself out twice, they reached the banner.

They grabbed it and quickly charged back through the maze. When Reyna saw them, she shouted "The game is done! The fifth cohort has won!"

Then, out of nowhere, a guy about 35 feet tall wearing flying high-top converse landed in the green.

Annabeth's eyes widened. "H-H-Hermes?"

Hermes smiled "Yep, that's me. Messenger of the Gods, God of thieves."

Frank was the only one who didn't look surprised. He kneeled and said. "Lord Hermes, why have you arrived?"

"To relieve Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase."

Confused, Percy asked. "Relieve us of what?"

"Well what I came to say to you Percy is, you, Annabeth, Piper, and Reyna are going on the quest with Frank, Hazel, and Jason. Great news right?"

Annabeth looked confused. "But why?"

Hermes turn to look confused. "You really think you guys were really gonna stay here? You really think three demigods can defeat a giant?"

Then Frank looked confused. "Giant? Leo and Octavian were taken by a giant?"

"Mimas himself."

There was a moment of silence, then Hermes said. "Well what are you waiting for? Go get ready! You leave tomorrow!"

Then the seven went to get ready.

A/N So what did you think? And Guest, I knew that Annabeth wasn't the seventh, but that's why this is MY version. Review please =) And Hug6, I LOVE YOUR WRITING =)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I'm back! did you miss me? Special shout out to all who reviewed!

Thanks to:

FireofRiptide

Guest

Hugs6

Karseth

Enjoy!

Frank

After Frank's dream, he was thoroughly freaked out.

His dream had gone like this.

He was on a hilltop where the Latino dude was tied to a stake and that Nico dude was next to him. And something about 25 feet tall was sharpening a spear.

"Hello Frank Zhang." A voice said.

"Hello?" Frank asked with a shaky voice.

The voice chuckled. "Don't be scared Frank. I am Hermes. To you I might me Mercury."

"What do you want?"

"I don't want anything of you Frank, I'm here to warn you."

"Warn me? About what?"

"What you will face on your quest of course."

Suddenly interested, Frank asked. "What will I face?"

"You will face monsters, you will make sacrifices, in the end, one will be lost though. Prepare for leadership Frank. You are an important part in this quest. Don't fail. Now you shall wake."

"Wait! Who will I lose!? What quest?"

Then he had woken up.

Then, all at once, the quest had started, he was elected leader, and Hermes had interrupted the war games. It felt like someone had dropped a sack of bricks on him.

That night he had a dream that his stick was burning, and he was watching it burn. There was water everywhere, but he couldn't move. He couldn't stop it from burning. Right when the stick was almost gone…"Frank?Frank?Frank!"

He woke up with a jolt. Hazel was standing over him.

"Frank did you have a dream last night?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because you were shouting 'no!' in your sleep."

"Was I?"

"Yeah." Hazel said. "And it's time to get ready to leave."

"Okay."

Frank had packed the night before. Jeans, shirts, and other necessities were packed in a duffel bag. He grabbed the bag and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. In the mirror, he looked at his reflection. It surprised him. He looked a lot more confident then he felt. He looked like…A leader.

When everyone was ready, they set off.

"So where exactly are we going?" Percy asked.

"From what my dream looked like, we are going to Rome." Frank replied.

"Yeah what's with that?" Jason asked. Frank noticed him and Piper hadn't even looked at each other. That was odd.

Frank realized he hadn't told them about his dream yet. So he told them. They all just nodded their heads. They were all aboard the Argo II. In the game room. Yes, The Latino dude, Leo was it? Had made a game room. This kid was probably ADHD.

After he was done explaining, Jason went to put the Argo II in the air.

Frank and Hazel went to the deck, to chat.

"Do you think Leo is Sammy?" Asked Hazel.

"I honestly, don't know." Frank admitted. "Maybe they are related in some way. I mean, they have the same surname."

"Possibly." Hazel said.

After a little while of talking, something swooped out of the sky. Frank quickly ducked. Bringing Hazel down with him. It happened again, and again, and again.

One went slow enough that Frank could identify it. It was a Harpy.

"What in Pluto?" Frank asked.

"I thought Harpies were good!" Hazel shouted

"Obviously not!" Frank shouted back.

In a couple of seconds, the rest of the group was out to. With Harpies on their tail.

Frank pulled out his bow and started to shoot them, but there was too many. Then a Harpy got a lucky shot at Hazel. Knocking her down and giving her a gash across her jaw. "Hazel!" Frank shouted. He realized his mistake to late. A Harpy dove down at him. It gave him a gash on his shoulder using its clawed rooster feet. He yelled in pain and shot at the Harpy. Sending it spiraling into the void.

It took him a minute to realize that Annabeth was missing. But randomly Harpies would die. "Annabeth?" Frank asked.

"Here." Annabeth said. But it seemed to come from nowhere.

Then suddenly the last Harpy died. Then Annabeth magically appeared. With a Yankees cap in her hand. "What-How.." Frank started.

"Invisibility cap." Annabeth said. "Birthday gift."

"I want one." Frank said.

That's when Piper came in with nectar and Ambrosia. And started bandaging wounds.

Then the Argo II went on. Sailing in peace…For now.

A/N did you like it? I hope so. Anyways review if you any ideas for the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Frank

Frank and Percy sat alone in the boys' cabin.

Frank was polishing his arrows, while Percy was doing who knows what with the bathroom sink. It would probably be best he didn't know.

"So what's up?" Frank asked.

"The water pressure." Percy replied.

"What do you-Never mind I don't want to know." Frank said.

Percy laughed. "Never mind. Anyway, not much is up. You?"

"Just polishing arrows." Frank replied.

"Sounds fun." Percy said.

"I know, right?" Frank said.

"Frank, I've been with you long enough that I know when you're worried about something. What's up?" Percy said.

He had been worried about something. He was worried that Hazel would go after that Leo dude and ditch him. That would absolutely kill him if she did that.

"Just all this pressure with the quest." Frank lied.

Percy looked at him like he wasn't fully convinced, but luckily he knew better then to go any deeper into his buisness.

"Okay, but if you need anything man, I'm always here." Percy said.

"Okay thanks man." Frank replied.

Frank abandoned his arrows and went to go lay down on his bed. It was pretty late anyway. Jason was looking for a place to land the Argo II. So he went to sleep.

His dream went like this.

He was back at the hill. Mimas was practicing sword fighting again an oak tree. The Leo dude was awake this time.

The giant noticed he was awake, and then said. "Hello _Leo Valdez._"

Then, to Frank's surprise, standing next to Mimas, unharmed, was Octavian. "What do you want?" Leo croaked.

"Do you not understand? Of all of the seven, you are the most powerful. Your fire powers will make a big difference in my mother's plan." Mimas answered. "You and that _Frank Zhang_."

Frank shuddered when his name was said. He was one of the most powerful? He was a klutz. A shape-shifting klutz. And he was the most powerful? "I don't know what you mean." Leo croaked.

"I think you do." Mimas insisted.

Leo looked confused. This is hard to do when one of your eyes is swollen shut and there's blood oozing from your mouth.

Leo tried to set his ropes on fire, but the ropes didn't burn. "That won't work." Mimas said. "Only blood from a sacrificed body can break your bonds.

Nico spoke up. He had been so quiet that Frank had forgotten he was there. "Oh when I'm free of this place I'll use my Stygian sword on you, and nothing will stop me!"

"Ah but I'm the key to you demigods' survival!" Mimas said. "You see, with my gracious mother's help, when Leo's blood was shed, I connected our lifeline. So if I die, he'll die with me. Then the seven will be incomplete. Wouldn't it?"

Nico gulped. "My father is the god of the dead. I'll find a way to disconnect it!" He said.

"But your power is useless when your chained isn't it Nico?" Mimas said. "Especially when your little friends only have five days to try and save you two. But they will only fail. You hear that Frank? FIVE DAYS. be there by noon."

"How can you kill Leo when his lifeline is connected to yours?" Nico asked.

"Why, I'll disconnect it of course. Had to hack Hecate for a spell to disconnect it though." Mimas said.

"Five days Frank." Mimas said. Looking at him. "Don't be late."

Then he woke up.

A/N Hellooooooooo guess what? I've decided to kill another demigod, but this time, no hints! I'm so evil (Muahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaa ) i don't own the characters, but i own this story =) review please. shout out to:

Hugs6 my new PM buddy =)

FireofRiptide my best reviewer =)

Guest for reviewing =)

Karseth for following =)

oh and by the way, i've reached 1000 views! wooooottttt!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Hello! I'm back! and in this chapter, I'm bringing back two loveable characters that I think you will like =) shout out to:

Hugs6

FireofRiptide

Guest

Karseth

Ilovecartoonz

Enjoy!

Hazel

Hazel's day just got weirder and weirder.

After she woke up, she realized that Frank was acting weird. "What's wrong Frank?" Hazel asked.

Frank hesitated, and then said. "Wait until everyone's here."

When everyone arrived, Frank said. "Guys, I had a dream last night." Then told them the dream.

When she heard the part about Nico being alive, she felt relief. There was a chance to save them both!

"How are we supposed to disconnect the lifeline?" Jason asked.

"Did Jason say something?" Piper asked. Jason glared at her, but Piper didn't even make eye contact.

"Yes, he asked how to disconnect the lifeline." Percy said.

"Well, Mimas said something about Hecate and a spell, am I right?" Hazel asked. Frank nodded his head. "Well, maybe we could try to get a spell from her." Hazel said.

"How can we contact her though?" Annabeth asked.

"I would say go to mount Olympus, but its to far. We would miss the deadline." Percy said.

Then Reyna snapped her fingers. "What about that thing that you do? What's it called? Rainbow face time?" Reyna asked.

"Iris messaging." Percy corrected.

"But she's a God. It might not work." Annabeth said.

"Worth a shot." Reyna said.

So Percy pulled out a golden drachma, went to the sink, used Riptide to make some light for a rainbow, threw in the drachma, and chanted. "Oh iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Hecate of mount Olympus."

Then it showed a image of a woman in robes, making what looked like potions. She turned to us and said. "Hello. Can I help you?"

"I believe you can." Percy said. "We are asking for the spell that can disconnect a lifeline."

Hecate thought for a moment, then said. "I will on one condition."

"Shoot." Percy said.

"Well you see, I need a zap of lightning from Zeus' bolt to finish this potion, but he won't let me borrow it. I need you children to get it for me. Oh, and make sure he doesn't know I have it. He'd kill me." Hecate said.

"You want us to _steal_ it?" Percy said.

"I didn't stutter." Hecate said.

"I can't do that." Percy said. "I've already gotten in trouble once for not even stealing it, and I don't want to see the consequences for when I actually do."

Annabeth whispered in Percy's ear, then Percy said. "Hazel, how fast can Arion go?"

"Pretty fast. Why?" Hazel asked.

"How long do you think it would take for you to go to New York and back?" Percy asked.

"About ten minutes. Why?" Hazel asked.

"Jason, land the ship please." Percy said. Over his shoulder. "We need Arion." Then he looked at Hecate. "We'll get the bolt to you." He promised.

Hecate said. "Thank you." Then with a wave of her hand, she disappeared.

Jason landed the ship, then Percy said. "Call for Arion."

Confused, Hazel whistled and Arion arrived in a blur of brown and black.

"Now I need you to go to Camp Half-Blood, and get our best thief's. They're names are Connor and Travis Stoll. Take them here, and we'll do the rest after that." Percy said.

"Okay." Hazel said. Then hopped on Arion and took off.

It took her about five minutes to reach New York. And surprisingly, Arion seemed to know where they needed to go.

She rode Arion up the hill and into Camp Half-Blood. Where they ran into a Centaur. She had to resist the urge to pull out her Gladius and whip his _podex_. Centaurs were a disgrace to Romans.

"Can I help you?" The Centaur asked.

"Yes I'm looking for Connor and Travis Stoll." Hazel replied.

The Centaur motioned for her to stay, then, a couple of minutes later, returned with two boys.

"Thank you. And by the way, I'm Hazel Levesque. One of the Romans." Hazel said.

"My name is Chiron." Said Chiron.

"Nice to meet you. Now hop on boys." Hazel said.

"Where are we doing?" The boy that had introduced himself as Connor asked.

"To steal Zeus' bolt." Hazel answered. "Now hop on. Were on a time limit."

A/N So what did you think? And yes I did. I brought back the Stoll brothers =) review please. And I forgot to put this up there. I don't own any of the characters.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Hey again! It's me! This was such a fun chapter to write. I tried to make it slightly funny, but I suck at humor. I don't own the gods or the characters. Shout out to:

FireofRiptide

Guest

Hugs6

Karseth

Ilovecartoonz

Enjoy!

Hazel

If she could sum up the stolls in one word it would be weird.

They kept on flirting with Hazel on the way there. One time, Travis finally asked her out. She quickly turned it down. Last thing she needed was a mischievous son of Hermes to add to her mixed feelings.

When she got back to the Argo II, Percy and Annabeth were waiting for them.

"Hey Percy!" Connor said.

"Hey Connor. Hey Travis!" Percy replied.

"You know Hazel?" Travis said. "She's hot. But she won't go out with me."

Hazel rolled her eyes. "That's because I already _have _a boyfriend, Travis." Hazel said.

"Ditch him. I'm better." Travis answered. All Hazel did was roll her eyes.

"Anyway, back to buisness." Percy said. "Travis, Connor, how do you feel about stealing Zeus' bolt?"

"Awesome!" Connor said.

"Hazel, I hate to say this, but I need you to take these two to the empire state building-"Percy started.

"Empire state building?"

"Mount Olympus." Percy said. "Just ask for the 600th floor. They'll protest that there isn't at first, but eventually, they'll take you there. Then leave the stealing." He pointed at Connor and Travis. "To these two.

Hazel didn't really trust the brother's, but it was a difference between life and death right now. She was willing to do anything. The three of them mounted Arion, and then sped off.

The ride there wouldn't have been that bad, but Connor wouldn't stop poking her, and Travis kept on farting. So macho.

She would have been glad that they had finally arrived if she knew what she was getting into.

As soon as they arrived, she went up to the desk person and asked for the 600th floor. After a couple of minutes, the person gave in, and took them to the 600th floor.

When the elevator doors opened, before them was a giant bronze set of double doors that probably would make a lot of noise when opened. Travis and Connor almost opened the door when she stopped them.

There had to be another way in, but there wasn't. Then she remembered something: she could make tunnels.

Hazel didn't know if it would work here, but it was worth a shot. She concentrated hard then, a tunnel appeared. She started to walk in it and motioned the boys to do the same.

"Now boys, remember: if something valuable pops up, don't and I mean DON'T touch it. Unless you want to die a painful death." Hazel reminded them.

The boys nodded their heads, but they seemed more interested in the tunnel then what she was saying.

They wandered through the tunnel for what seemed like hours before they came to the end of it. They silently emerged from the tunnel, and looked around. The Gods were sitting in a circle. Talking in what sounded like ancient Greek. Hazel looked around then saw what they needed. The master lightning bolt. Connor and Travis went straight up to it. Hazel tried to tell them it might me booby-trapped, but of course they didn't listen. As soon as they took it, alarms blared. Zeus turned to look at them. "What are you doing?" Zeus roared.

Hazel turned around and gave the two boys a look that said, _run! I got this!_ Hazel knew she didn't have it, but lives were on the line. And Hazel couldn't just let them die.

Hazel pretended to run away in terror, to make them look at her. Zeus anticipated the trick though. He shot a bolt of lightning at the boys. Hazel quickly jumped in the way, and took the strike herself. The force knocked her to the ground. Her mouth tasted like burning tree bark. But it felt more like getting hit by a tazer then a lightning bolt. Then she spotted a familiar face. "Dad!" Hazel yelled.

"Hazel? What are you doing?" Hades asked.

"We just needed it for something dad! We swear!" Hazel said. She wasn't lying, just not telling the whole truth.

Zeus shot another burst of lightning at her, but she rolled away just in time. "You dare try to steal my bolt? You have nerve demigod!" Zeus roared.

"I'm a friend of Jason! You know Jason? Your son?" Hazel said.

"So Jason's in on this to?" Zeus asked.

"No! He-"

Hazel realized her mistake to late. Zeus shot more lightning at her. Knocking the breath out of her in the process. "Dad! Help!" Hazel cried.

"Brother, rethink this. She's my daughter." Hades asked.

_Yes!_ Hazel thought. While they were distracted, she took off and hid. Connor and Travis were at a door that had ancient Greek written on the top. "What does that say?" Hazel asked.

"Hecate's laboratory." Travis answered.

"Let's go in then! Hurry! We only have so long!" Hazel hissed.

They opened the door and saw Hecate waiting for them. "We have the bolt." Hazel said. "Now will you help us?"

"Of course!" Hecate said. Hecate took the lightning bolt from Connor, and then walked over to a cauldron. She gave it one zap from the bolt, then whatever was in the cauldron, exploded. Hecate sighed. "Oh no! I just jacked that up!" Hecate wailed.

"Can you give us the spell so we can get out of here?" Hazel asked.

"I can't give you the spell until this potion was finished. That was the deal." Hecate said sadly. "I can teleport you out of here though. Just because of all the trouble you went through with the stealing of the bolt."

"Sounds good! Can you do it now? Because we kinda-"Hazel started. But then Zeus came in. With a angry look on his face.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Zeus asked.

Suddenly Hazel had an idea. She whistled as loud as she could. Then Arion came in.

"Get on!" Hazel shouted. The boys' didn't need to be told twice. They pretty much flew on.

"Run Arion! Run!" Hazel shouted. Arion went so fast, it took him exactly 5 seconds to get out of the empire state building.

When they finally got back to the Argo II, Hazel almost sobbed in despair. There was a war going on. And it wasn't going so well.

A/N Cliffhanger! What did you think about the chapter? I tried to make it entertaining. Anyways, review please!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Hello! I'm back! This might be kinda short because I'm on my sisters laptop. Enjoy! I don't own the HoO shout out to:

FireofRiptide

Gerrrrr (Even though I don't know what his review meant…)

Hugs6

I love cartoonz

karseth

Piper

Hearing about the spell and the fighting a Hydra and a snake lady was not the best combo.

The Connor and Travis boys insisted that they stay on the quest and help them. Piper wasn't even able to answer without getting burned by a nine-headed Hydra.

"Don't cut off their heads!" Percy yelled at Frank. "Two more will grow!"

Then, out of nowhere, the snake lady arrived.

Piper could hear Annabeth yell. "Don't look her in the eye! It's Medusa!"

_Medusa_. Piper thought. It couldn't be. Piper's worst nightmare had now come true!

Frank was high up at the top of the Argo II. Trying to behead Medusa. Reyna was trying to stab her in the back. Percy and Annabeth were working on the Hydra. Hazel and the Stolls were taunting the Hydra on Arion. Jason was trapped by Medusa, and Medusa was trying to get him to open his eyes. And, as much as Piper didn't want to, she was trying to help Jason.

Piper had tried everything it seemed. She had come up behind Medusa, Tried to get her attention on Piper, Piper had tried charm-speaking, but nothing seemed to work.

Piper would have to come up with a distraction. A good one at that.

If she could just get one lucky shot…

Suddenly, Piper had an idea. But Piper wasn't sure that it would work…

It was worth a shot.

Piper stepped in front of the hydra. "Hey dummy!" Piper shouted.

The Hydra fixed it's gaze on Piper. Then Piper ran in Medusa's direction. So far, so good.

It lunged at piper, but Piper quickly ducked. Medusa and Jason were about one hundred and fifty yards away now. All Piper had to do was make it there safely, and her plan would be perfect. (A/N Can you guess what she's going to do yet?)

Piper slowly started making her way towards Medusa and Jason. Piper had to make sure this was perfectly aimed. Otherwise she would end up with Jason dead instead of Medusa.

They were one hundred yards away now. The Hydra lunged at Piper, and this time got a lucky shot. It grazed Piper's forehead. She cried in pain. But got up again. She couldn't fail.

Fifty yards away now. So close. Forty yards. Thirty.

"Just open your eyes _son of Jupiter_ before my hungry babies have to make you!" Medusa said.

Twenty yards away! Piper thought. Just ten more yards!

Piper finally reached her destination. She turned to face the Hydra. "What are you waiting for dummy?" Piper said. Pretending to be out of breath.

The Hydra lunged. But at the last second, Piper dove in one direction. Which made the Hydra lunging at it's own leader.

Medusa didn't even have time to turn around. The Hydra successfully beheaded it's own leader.

The Hydra roared in rage. Jason was still pinned on the ground. His now opened eyes were full of fear. Piper unsheathed Katoptris. And started to climb up the Hydra's scaly back. The Hydra tried to shake her off, but Piper had a strong grip. Piper stabbed the first hydra head in the mouth. And the head went limp. She did the same thing to seven other heads. That left one still alive. The last Hydra head blew fire at her. Piper dodged it, but she accidently slipped off the Hydra's back.

_This is the end. _Piper thought. But instead of touching the ground, she felt herself tumble on top of a warm body. It was Jason.

_Well._ Piper thought._ This is awkward._

Jason stood up. Then summoned lightning that killed the last head. Then the Hydra crumbled to dust.

And before Piper could stop herself, she hugged Jason. That hug quickly turned into a kiss.

"I'm sorry about what I said at camp Jupiter." Jason said. "You are way better then Hazel."

"I forgive you, and I'm sorry to." Piper said.

They headed back to the Argo II hand in hand.

A/N Did you like it? I hope you did. Review please!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Hey ya'll! I'm back! I don't own anything shout out to:

Fire of riptide

Hugs6

Karseth

ilovecartoonz

percabeth maniac

guest

Enjoy!

Piper

Now that they monster problem was fixed, time for the spell problem.

After the Medusa's ugly remains were disposed of, Percy iris messaged Hecate.

When Hecate showed up in a flash of rainbow, Hazel said. "Alright Hecate, is there any way we can help you with the spell?" She asked.

"Well, Zeus has banned me from leaving Olympus for who knows how long. So if you want to help, you'll have to get me some items I need for my spell." Hecate answered.

"What do you need for your spell?" Piper asked.

"Some very rare items. I need dreams, poison, and a zap from Zeus' bolt. I will take care of the lightning part, I just need those two things." Hecate answered.

"Where can we find these things?" Piper asked.

"I can imagine Hypnos would have the dreams, I can also imagine that Hades would have the poison. Being the god of the dead." Hecate answered.

"How long would it take to get those things?" Piper asked.

"Maybe three or four days. If your fast." Hecate said thoughtfully.

"Where do you think we can find Hypnos?" Piper asked.

"Mount Olympus." Hecate answered.

An uneasy tension spread through the group. After the last visit at mount Olympus, would they be welcomed back?

"I advise you to take other people then the ones you brought last time." Hecate said. "Zeus will not welcome those three back."

"Okay. Thank you, Hecate. We will most certainly try to get you those things. Goodbye." Piper said.

"Farewell." Hecate said. Then with a wave of her hand, her image was gone.

For a couple of minutes, everyone was silent. Even the Connor and Travis were silent. That was new.

Finally, Percy broke the ice. "So…Who volunteers to go to mount Olympus?" Percy said.

"I'll go." Reyna volunteered.

"So will I." Piper said.

"Count me in." Annabeth said.

"Go get ready. You guys can leave in the morning." Percy said.

Piper went to go get some Ambrosia and Nectar in a baggie. Then laid her head down on her pillow. And, naturally, she had dreams.

Piper dreamed she was on a hilltop. Where Leo and Nico were tied up. The scarecrow-like kid was talking to Mimas.

"-Kill them now?" The boy was saying.

"Not yet. These two make perfect bait. I can imagine that Hazel would to anything to save her brother. I can also imagine that Frank would do anything for her. Which makes Nico the perfect bait! And having Leo, the most powerful demigod in the prophecy of the seven, will be perfect in my mother's plan! And, Octavian, I would like to thank you personally for all your help! You have been great service to me! And your idea was a great one! I will definitely be putting that to mind!" Mimas said.

"It is all an honor, lord Mimas." Octavian said.

Mimas looked over at the two boys. A devilish grin was on his face. "Yes. The _perfect_ idea. Octavian. Absolutely _perfect._" Mimas said.

Then Piper woke up.

Annabeth and Reyna were already ready. Piper grabbed her baggie of Ambrosia and Nectar and they set off on Arion.

Arion was reluctant at first. But with a little bit of charm-speak, he eventually took off.

Arion seemed to know where they needed to go. Because, in only minutes, they reached the Empire state building. On the way, Piper told them about her dream.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised with Octavian betraying us. I always knew he was up to no good." Reyna said.

"He also said something about a brilliant plan." Piper said. "Reyna, would you happen to know what he means?"

"I have been with Octavian for years. I never knew anything about a 'brilliant plan' in all that time." Reyna answered.

Then they arrived.

A/N What did you think? Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'll try to update every few days! Hope you liked it!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N I'm back! I hope you like this chappie! I don't own any of the Gods or characters. Shout out to:

FireofRiptide

Karseth

Ilovecartoonz

Guest

Percabeth maniac

Hugs6

Enjoy!

Reyna

As soon as they arrived, Reyna knew this wasn't going to go well.

The person at the desk was hesitant to let us to the 600th floor. But eventually, we convinced him to let us. When we exited the elevator, we came to a set of double doors. Bigger then Reyna had ever seen. Reyna took a deep breath. "Here we go." Reyna said. Then knocked on the large doors.

When the doors opened, it revealed a huge room with Gods that were sitting in a circle. They were definitely NOT Roman Gods, Reyna realized. They all looked at them when they walked in. Reyna made sure she looked presentable. "Hello." Reyna said.

A god stood up. It must be Jupiter because he was holding a lightning bolt. "Why have you come?" Jupiter asked.

Annabeth stepped in. "We have come to see Hypnos. We have some buisness to discuss with him." Annabeth said.

Jupiter bore his eyes down each one of us. Trying to get information by our body language maybe? Reyna didn't know for sure, but after he was done. He reluctantly pointed to one of the Gods. Hypnos probably. The God was asleep in a chair that was made of hard wood. How he could sleep on it, Reyna didn't know. But Reyna knew to never ask questions.

Jupiter snapped his fingers underneath his nose. Instead of hearing a snap, they heard a loud crash of thunder that made Reyna's ears pop. Hypnos quickly woke up. He said something really Godly like "Wha-Duh-Uh."

"Lord Hypnos, is there a place where we can talk in private?" Reyna asked.

"Why? You know you have awoken me from my sleep without proper permission." Hypnos said.

"Well Jupiter-" Reyna started.

"Zeus!" Zeus roared. "I am not in Roman form."

"Well Zeus." Reyna said. "Gave us permission. Now will you take us somewhere private? Our buisness is important."

Hypnos looked uncertain for a moment, but when Zeus nodded his head, he reluctantly said. "Alright. Follow me."

We walked down a hallway with lots of twists and turns. Until we finally reached room that Hypnos wanted to reach.

It looked like a typical bedroom, but when Reyna walked in, she had the sudden urge to sleep. It was so comfortable and cozy. The perfect place for a nap. Annabeth snapped her fingers under Reyna's nose, and Reyna snapped out of it.

"What is this 'buisness' that you speak of?" Hypnos asked.

"We have come to get dreams." Reyna answered. "It's for a quest."

Hypnos pondered this for a moment, and then said. "I could…For a small price." Said Hypnos.

Reyna gave this 'price' idea a thought. After awhile, Reyna said. "As long as it is within our time limit."

"What is your time limit?" Hypnos asked.

Reyna thought carefully. They still had to get the poison. "Three days." Reyna answered.

Hypnos thought about this a moment, and then said. "It won't take that long."

Reyna turned to her friends and mouthed. "What do you think?"

Piper mouthed back. "Go for it. We need the dreams."

Reyna took a deep breath, and then said. "Okay. What is the favor?"

"I need you three to get me the ingredient's that I will need to package the dreams." Hypnos said.

"What do you need?" Reyna asked.

"I need a vial, and one of you three." Hypnos said.

Reyna's hand went to her backpack. Where she always had vials of nectar. Reyna pulled out one, emptied it, then gave the vial to Hypnos. Reyna called the girls in for a huddle. So they could discuss who was going with Hypnos. But before that, Annabeth asked a question. "What will you do with us?" Annabeth asked.

"Only make you sleep. That way, I can capture your dreams." Hypnos answered.

"We will wake up, right?" Reyna asked.

"Probably." Hypnos answered.

"I'll go." Reyna volunteered.

"Are you sure Reyna? You don't have to. I can go." Piper said.

"No you stay. I'll go. It's not like I'm gonna die in there or something." Reyna answered.

"Very well then. Come with me." Hypnos said.

Hypnos led Reyna down a long hallway. When they finally came to a stop, they were in a room similar to the first. Hypnos motioned for her to lay down on the bed. Suddenly, Reyna had a bad feeling about this.

"Don't worry Reyna." Hypnos said. "Just relax, and you'll fall into a deep sleep."

Reyna suddenly felt tired. Then she fell asleep.

A/N did you like it? I know that some of you are wondering if there's gonna be any Sammy/Leo drama. And yes. There will. But I'm saving it for the end. Because I have a good idea for how Leo and Sammy are gonna be. Review! Or PM I don't really care!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Hello again! I'm back! I know I left a cliffhanger back there. So here is the next chapter! I don't own anything =(. Shout out to:

FireofRiptide

Hugs6

Percabeth Maniac

Guest

Ilovecartoonz

Enjoy!

Reyna

For once, Reyna had a normal Demigod dream.

But this dream was much scarier than most.

Reyna dreamed that there was a knife in her chest. Jason was hovering over Reyna. Trying to put nectar on the wound. But for some reason, Reyna was stopping him from doing so. Reyna's dream was taken away right after she heard Hazel shout "No!"

Reyna just laid there in a dreamless sleep. Until finally, someone woke her up. It was Hypnos. "The dreams are here." Hypnos said. Pointing to a vial. It seemed to be empty, but Reyna knew different.

"Thank you." Reyna said, taking the vial.

"Anytime." Hypnos said.

Reyna, Piper, and Annabeth set out. Annabeth had to pee, so they stopped at a gas station for a bathroom break.

Their first big mistake.

They had stopped at a Subway gas station. When Annabeth returned, they started to walk back to Arion. Who was grazing about a mile away. On the way there, they heard a rustling in the bushes. The three of them stopped. All Reyna could hear was the beating of her own heart. Then they heard it again, and again, and again, until finally the thing emerged. It scared Annabeth to death. Reyna couldn't blame her. After all, it was a scary, mean, ferocious, vicious, bloodthirsty…Kitten.

But Annabeth was still cowering in fear at the gray-and-white kitten. "It's a cat." Reyna said. "What are you so scared about?"

"Yeah Annabeth. Why are you scared?" Piper asked stroking the kitten's fur.

"No! Don't touch it! It's a-" Annabeth started. But it was too late.

What was a cute gray-and-white kitten turned into a full size Nemian Lion.

"Nemian Lion." Annabeth finished.

The lion roared, and then lunged at Piper. Piper quickly ran another way as the lion crashed into a passing by car. Reyna let out a heroic whimpering sound, and then tried to stab its back. But her dagger bounced harmlessly off its fur coat. "That won't work!" Annabeth warned. "The only way to kill it is to stab it in the mouth!"

Reyna looked at the lion's mouth and thought. _I'm not putting my dagger anywhere near those sharp fangs._

Then everything happened at once. The lion lunged at Piper again, Piper jumped away and Reyna watched at Piper fell into a ditch. Piper cried in pain and clutched her wrist. This was pointing in an odd direction. Annabeth ran towards Piper. This left Reyna battling a fifteen foot tall lion that would want nothing more than to snap her up into his strong jaws.

Reyna had to find a way to 1) keep the lion's attention on Reyna. 2) Find some way to get the lion to open its mouth.

Suddenly, Reyna had an idea. It was extremely dangerous, and it required perfect timing, but Reyna knew she had to try.

Reyna started to run away screaming. Pretending to be scared. Fortunately, it worked. The lion jumped in Reyna's direction. Landing on her and pinning her to the ground. Reyna positioned herself so that she was facing the lion. It's breath smelled like blood and guts, but Reyna had smelled worse. It opened it's jaws. Ready to snap and then SLICE!

Reyna got her dagger impaled in the lion's throat.

It roared in pain. It staggered around for about thirty seconds before turning to dust. It left behind a fur coat.

Then Annabeth and Piper emerged from the ditch. Piper's wrist was now in the right position and wrapped in gauze. "Is that…Did you just…" Annabeth said.

"Yep. And gave up my favorite dagger too." Reyna said.

"You should keep the fur coat. It will protect you." Annabeth said.

Then Arion came cantering in and snorted like. _What'd I miss?_

Reyna quickly put the coat on and mounted Arion. So did Piper and Annabeth. Then they set off for the Argo II.

A/N what did you think? Review and tell me! Hope you liked it! Oh, and should I do a Leo POV next?


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Hello! I made a Leo POV chapter for those who wanted it! I don't own anything. Shout out to:

Ilovecartoonz

Guest

FireofRiptide

Hugs6

Karseth

Percabeth Maniac

Enjoy!

Leo

Leo had, had a bad couple of days.

Leo woke up again to see Octoberman pacing around us. He put on a devilish grin as Leo woke up. "Morning sunshine." Octoberman said.

"Morning Octoberman." Leo replied sarcastically.

"Octavian." Octavian corrected.

"Whatever." Leo answered right was Nico awoke.

Leo was really frustrated that he had his freaking lifeline attached to a giant; he had gotten kidnapped by a Cyclops he had already defeated, fell from the sky, and now, had exactly four days to live. Wonderful. Leo just loved deadlines.

Leo remembered the first time he had woken up on the hill…

*FLASH BACK TIME!*

_Leo woke up and looked around. What had happened to the Argo II? Jason was landing it, it jerked, he fell on some scarecrow kid, then everything went black. _

_Leo looked down then felt nauseous again. Was his leg supposed to point that way? Leo didn't think so. When his eyesight cleared a bit more, he saw a giant sharpening a spear. "Ah, you're awake! Now we can talk!" It said noticing Leo._

_The last thing Leo wanted to do was talk, but Leo didn't have a choice. So Leo said. "Why am I here?" (A/N this is before Franks dream with him talking.) _

_The giant chuckled. "I think you know." He said._

_Leo thought for a minute, but he was still lightheaded. So it didn't really work. "I don't." Leo admitted._

_The giant chuckled again. "Why, think for a bit. You know you recognize me. At least, your father does."_

_Now that Leo thought about it, the giant did look familiar. "You're Mimas. Hephaestus destroyed you." Leo said._

_The giant smiled, amused. "Exactly right. So now I know what will defeat you."_

_Leo was finally so out of it that finally he let his eyes close._

*END OF FLASHBACK*

…Now he was so freaking frustrated, that Leo wanted to slay them. But that wasn't possible. And they had the nerve to make sure he couldn't move his hands. This was just plain mean. Not to mention it was one hundred and two degree's.

When Leo saw Octavian drinking water right in front of his face he said, "Yo dude, can I have some water?" Even though he didn't want anything from him.

"I was hoping that you would ask." Octavian said grinning devilishly. Suddenly Leo had a bad feeling about this…

_SPLASH! _Octavian dumped a bucket of ice cold water on top of him. "Was that really necessary?" Leo asked.

"You'll be putting up with that for a long time. So get used to it." Octavian replied.

"Oh I will, now?" Leo asked.

"If you are going to be working with us." Octavian said.

"Work for you? That's the silliest thing I've ever heard! Why the heck would I work for you? You look like you just walked out of the wizard of oz!" Leo said.

Octavian blushed. Leo looked at his surroundings. There were lots of tree's, Mimas sleeping on the ground about thirty feet away, with his snores shaking the ground, I might add, there was Octavian, still blushing, Nico next to me, yeah. Wasn't much of a sight.

Leo tried to move into a more comfortable position. Big mistake. Leo winced when he tried to move his leg. He could really use some Ambrosia right now.

Leo knew this would be a long day.

A/N What did you think? Sadly, I don't think I'll make a second Leo chapter =( I don't know, he's just hard to write about his situation, I guess. But there will be more of Leo! Don't worry! Review!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N I'm back =) What's up? And at the bottom Authors note if you could read it, it would be awesome. Because there are some important messages there. I don't own anything. Shout out too:

FireofRiptide

Hugs6

Percabeth Maniac

Guest

Redeh

Karseth

Ilovecartoonz

Enjoy!

Annabeth

Annabeth wished they could go two days without getting attacked by common household pets.

The boys' faces were priceless as they came back on Arion. "We have the dreams." Annabeth said holding up the vial. But Jason was still staring at Piper's wrist and Percy was still staring at Reyna's fur coat.

"Mind telling us what happened?" Frank asked.

After telling them of their adventures the boys' face went from Piper's to Reyna's to Annabeth's. "Earth to the men! Earth to the men!" Hazel said waving her hands in front of their faces. The boys immediately snapped to the now. "Let's talk in the game room. Cause we have a lot to talk about." Annabeth said.

When everyone was seated at the game table, Annabeth said. "We have the dreams, now all we need is the poison."

"I just remembered something though. When we last visited mount Olympus, Hades wasn't there. Where do you think he is?" Reyna asked.

Percy and Annabeth exchanged a glance at each other. They both knew where he was. But there wasn't a guarantee that they would come back. _You have no choice_. A voice in Annabeth's head said. _You have to go there._

"I think I know where we can find him." Annabeth said.

"Where?" Jason asked.

"Hollywood." Annabeth said.

"Okay. First the Empire State Building, now Hollywood? You can't be serious." Hazel said.

"I'm not kidding." Annabeth said. "He's in Hollywood."

"Well." Percy said. "Who volunteers to go to underworld?"

"I can go." Jason said.

"I'll go too." Percy offered.

"Me three." Annabeth said. "Let's go get Arion."

Arion, who was napping on the deck, looked up when he saw them and snorted. "Um, we have a problem." Percy said.

"What's the problem?" Jason asked.

"Arion says that he's tired and won't have enough energy to run to Hollywood." Percy said.

"Looks like we are all going to Hollywood then." Jason said. "I'll get the Argo II running."

Twenty-four hours. That's how long it took for them to get to Hollywood. When they arrived, everyone who was coming put on their armor and got their weapons. They had decided to leave Hazel back at the ship with Connor and Travis. Hazel didn't look happy with the order but agreed. Annabeth had armed Reyna with a new dagger. Then they set off for the Hollywood sign.

Unfortunately, there were plenty of tourists. They needed a distraction. And a good one at that.

"We need a distraction." Annabeth told the team. Slowly everyone turned their eyes on Frank. "Why are you all looking at me?" He asked.

"Do you think you can pull that bear stunt again?" Annabeth asked.

"Why am I always the distraction? First Gray now this?" Frank asked. When no one took their eyes off him, he finally agreed. Grumbling curses in Latin, he turned into a bear and chased after the people.

It took about a while, but after about an hour, they saw Frank in human form motioning them to come out of their hiding spot behind the letter W.(**A/N I haven't read the lightning thief in a long time so if this isn't in the book, then it is at least from the movie.**)

Percy was about to speak the command words when they heard a _THUMP!_

Everyone drew their weapons. Then they heard it again. But closer. Then Annabeth realized it was coming from right behind her. Annabeth turned around. And Annabeth saw something that really made her mad. There were tens of Telkhine's headed their way. What set Annabeth off was that in their jaws were the dreams. For the split second that Annabeth was distracted, she turned to her left to see a telkhine coming at her for the kill. 

**A/N Now for the important announcements!**

**My grampa is sick so if you could pray for him it would be nice =(**

**In one week, it will be the two month anniversary of my cousins death =( If you could pray for my fam it would be nice**

**In two days, it will be the 17****th****. My sister died on a seventeenth=( So if you could pray for my family about that too it would be nice.**

**R.I.P Danny and Mellie.**

**We love you and miss you.**


	17. Chapter 17

A/N Hey there! I'm back I know I left a cliffy back there so I'm going to make up for it here. This chapter might be a little short, but the thing at the end will make you want more XD. I don't own anything. Shout out to:

Karseth

Ilovecartoonz

Redeh

Percabeth Maniac

Guest

FireofRiptide

Hugs6

Enjoy

Annabeth

The Telkhine rammed into Annabeth at full speed. Knocking the knife out of her hand and knocking her to the ground. This left Annabeth pinned to the ground. Her knife was too far away to reach. The Telkhine opened its mouth. Revealing fangs like swords. It was about to end Annabeth's life when _SLICE!_

Percy had slashed Riptide into the Telkhine. Spraying golden dust all over Annabeth. "I lost Beckendorf to you Telkhine's. I'm not losing my girlfriend either." Percy growled angrily.

"Get the dreams!" Annabeth said while quickly getting up to fetched her knife. Annabeth and the other's easily tore down the rest of the Telkhine's. After speaking the command words, a stairway opened. They all walked in. Annabeth looked back again. Knowing it could be the last time she did that.

*LINE BREAK!*

After walking through skull-filled hallways, they came to the ferry sailor. (A/N I don't know what else to call him.) Annabeth pulled a Golden Drachma out of her backpack and gave it to him. "All aboard." He said. (This is from the movie. Not the book. I can't remember the book for the life of me!)

They finally arrived at the door to Hades' place. The doors opened and Annabeth and the others walked in. They were greeted by a loud snarl. "Cerberus!" Percy yelled while uncapping Riptide.

Right as Annabeth was going to unsheathe her knife, they heard someone with a gruff voice call for it. The Cerberus snarled as it returned to its owner. As if to say, "_This isn't over."_

"Come in." Hades said again. So they did. The place was just as Annabeth remembered it from four years ago. "Why have you returned?" Hades asked.

"We have come for poison, Lord Hades." Annabeth said.

"Why do you need poison?" Hades asked.

"Hecate needs it for a potion, and when she finish's the potion, she will give us a spell." Annabeth answered.

"What kind of spell?" Hades asked.

"A spell that can disconnect a lifeline." Annabeth answered. Annoyed by all the questions.

"And nothing else?" Hades asked.

"Well, some transportation out of here would be nice too." Annabeth answered.

After a moment of silence, Hades started laughing. His laugh sounded so kind and hearty, you wouldn't believe he was the god of the dead.

"You think that you can just walk in here and ask for poison and transportation without doing a favor for me?" Hades asked.

Annabeth shifted her feet. "Well…"

"How about you do me a favor, and I'll get you poison and transportation. Okay?" Hades asked.

"Okay. What's the favor?" Annabeth asked.

"I want you to bring me a certain soul." Hades answered.

"You want us too-"Annabeth started.

"Go to Elysium and find the soul? Yes." Hades finished.

Everyone became uneasy after that. "Does that mean someone has too-"Annabeth started again.

"Die? Yes. Only Temporarily." Hades assured them. "Now, who will it be?"

Annabeth was about to volunteer when someone she didn't expect to volunteer did. "I'll do it uncle." Jason said reluctantly.

"Well then, come here." Hades said.

Jason walked closer, trying to look confident. But Annabeth knew different. On the inside, Annabeth knew that Jason was scared. "Hand me your sword." Hades ordered. When Jason did, Hades admired it for a moment before stabbing it in Jason's heart.

A/N MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH I AM THE QUEEN OF CLIFFHANGERS! I know that was a mean one for all you Jason fans out there, but I couldn't resist

I Hope you liked it. Review!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N Hello! Sorry for the delayed update! I have had five things holding me back: School, Horseback riding…School, school, and school.

But I have the chapter you guys have been waiting for!

Disclaimer: I am happy to say I own everything!

Rick Riordan: No you don't.

Me: Yes I do.

RR: No, you don't.

Me: *while sobbing* Fine! I don't!

And a bunch of awesome ninja's reviewed, so I don't think I can name them all! :D So I will just say this.

ALL WHO REVIEWED ARE THE AWESOMEST NINJA'S ON THIS EARTH!

And I must say, I think that is a very awesome shout out, wouldn't you agree?

And thank you all for your prayer's :) We don't have any news about his health yet, but thank you all for your prayers :)

IF YOU ARE VIEWING THIS, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!

I think this is by far, the longest author's note I have ever posted…

Enjoy the chapter!

Jason

For moments, all Jason could see was his own blood and black spots. He could hear Piper crying in the back round. The moments felt like hours. All Jason wanted was for the pain to stop. Finally, his eyes closed and his world changed.

Suddenly, Jason's pain went away. He felt like his normal self again. But Jason knew different. Jason was dead. Then suddenly, Jason's eyes opened. And what Jason saw surprised him.

Jason looked normal, for the most part. Jason still had his camp T-shirt, blue jeans, and converse, but he a blue aura surrounding him. Jason looked around. And Jason could tell you, it was heaven.

Kids rode around together on bicycles, laughing and chatting, couples had coffee together, college age kids were hanging around a fountain, drinking pop. _"Alright. Now that you have seen the sights, let's get down to buisness, eh?" _A voice in Jason's head said.

"_Uh, sure. I guess. Which one is the soul you want?"_ Jason responded.

"_His name is Marcus Prone. He should be in Dunkin' Donuts."_

"_Dunkin' Donuts? Seriously? They have Dunkin Donuts in Elysium?"_

"_Its heaven isn't it? Now it is on 44__th__ street and should be on your right."_

Jason looked around until he saw the sign that said "44th street: four blocks." And followed the signs until he saw the Dunkin Donuts.

_Ok._ Jason thought._ I'm at Dunkin Donuts. Now all I have to do is find Marcus._

Jason walked in and looked around. There were about a million boys in there. So it would be hard to tell which one was Marcus. "_Little help, please?" _Jason asked.

"_The one on the left." _Jason looked left. _"No, the other left."_

"_Isn't there only one left?" _Jason asked confused.

"_You're hopeless kid. Turn to my left."_

"_I can't even see you!"_

Hades sighed. _"Fine. Look to your right and look for the guy with the brown hair."_

"_Which one?"_

"_ARRRGGGGHHHHHH! I'm going to kill you if you ask one more stupid question! Just ask for Marcus over there"_

Jason walked over to the boys in the corner of the shop. "Hello. I am looking for Marcus." Jason said.

"That would be me." Marcus said.

"_What do I do now?" _Jason asked Hades.

"_Tell him he didn't get a fair trial, so he has to come see me again." _Hades answered.

"Well, I have been sent from Hades with a message for you. He says you didn't get a fair trial, so you need to get a new trial." Jason said.

Marcus' happy smile soon faded. "I can't go, sorry." He said.

"_Can't you like, snap your fingers and make him come?" _Jason asked.

"_Can't you see I'd love too? But, no. They have to agree." _Hades replied.

_Peachy. Just, peachy. _Jason thought.

"Well, um, please?" Jason asked. Jason knew how stupid that sounded, but what was he supposed to say?

Marcus looked at him with his expression not changing. "I said no."

"_Little help, maybe?" _Jason asked.

"_Tell him there is a good chance that he won't have to go to The Fields of Asphodel." _Hades replied.

"There is a good chance that you won't have to go to Fields of Asphodel." Jason explained.

Marcus thought for a moment then said. "You are not lying?"

"No." Jason responded.

"Ok then." Marcus said.

"_Now, how do I get him out of here?" _Jason asked.

Right after Jason asked the question, they were teleported out of Elysium and into what Jason could only guess was the trial room.

"Thanks for helping kid. You can be alive now." Hades said.

Suddenly, Jason's vision blurred. When his vision returned to normal, he was lying on the ground. His sword was next to him. Jason's hand went to his pocket where he pulled out a bottle of poison. "Jason!" Piper said while hugging him.

"Hey there Pipes." Jason said hugging her back.

"You were out for a day Jason. A whole day!" Piper said, crying into his shoulder.

"Um, sorry to rain on your parade, but we have two days until Leo dies, so we better get going. We still have to get the stuff to Hecate." Annabeth said.

'Yeah, let's go." Percy said.

Then suddenly, they appeared outside of the Hollywood sign again. "Thank you Hades!" Jason said.

They all walked back to the Argo II. When they got there, they saw Hazel, Travis and Connor tied together in front of the Argo II.

"Welcome back." Hazel said sarcastically.

A/N Please review! I left a big author's note up there so I will make this one small. But first, my parrot wants to say something: (Yes it can talk.)

Review or I shall come with a sledge hammer! (Note the sarcasm. :) )

Review please!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N Hello! Guess what? I GET THE MOA THE DAY IT GETS PUBLISHED!

Six days! SIX DAYS! THIS IS TORTURE!

Disclaimer: I don't own. :[

Shout out to all who is viewing and has reviewed this story! Enjoy!

Jason

After untying Hazel, Travis, and Connor, Jason demanded them to tell them what happened.

"Stupid Dog-like things attacked." Hazel said. "They took the dreams."

"Don't worry." Annabeth said holding the vial up. "We got them back."

"Did you get the poison?" Travis asked, rubbing his rope-burned wrists.

"Yep." Jason said holding up the bottle.

"Then let's go!" Connor said. "I gotta save my pranking buddies!" (A/N I just thought it would make sense that Leo and Connor would be friends…)

"Percy, is Arion up for running?" Jason asked.

Percy walked over to Arion. "He says he will, but he needs food." Percy said.

Hazel concentrated, and them a big chunk of imperial gold popped out of the ground. "Here you go, boy." Hazel said. Arion quickly snatched it up and chewed it like an apple.

"Now, who volunteers to go see Hecate again?" Percy asked.

"I will." Frank volunteered.

"So will I." Percy agreed.

"I'll go to too." Jason said.

"Get going then." Piper said after kissing Jason on the cheek. "I love you. Be safe."

"I'll try." Jason said while hopping on Arion.

Arion got them there in no time. Upon arrival, Frank coaxed the person behind the desk for the key. The person finally gave in after awhile, and gave us the key. When we arrived at the double doors, Jason gulped and said, "Here we go."

Jason opened the doors and walked in. Every single one of the gods' faces turned towards the boys. "We have come to see Hecate." Jason said.

"She is in her laboratory." Hera said.

They walked into Hecate's laboratory to see her waiting for them. "Ah, there you are." Hecate said as they walked in.

"We have what you need." Jason said.

"Ah, thank you!" Hecate said while taking the supplies. Hecate poured both the poison and the dreams into her cauldron. Jason didn't even think that you could pour dreams , but Jason guessed you could.

"Perfect!" Hecate shouted as the air suddenly smelled like burning farm animals.

"Didn't you need the zap of lightning?" Jason asked.

"I already took care of that." Hecate replied while writing something down on paper.

"And done!" Hecate said while handing them the piece of paper. "This has the spell on how to disconnect a lifeline, and how to connect one."

"Why would we want to know how to connect one?" Jason asked.

"Just in case." Hecate said. Jason wasn't fully convinced, but let it go.

"Let's go, guys." Jason said.

When they had exited, Jason's hand suddenly went to his Gladius. Jason could sense that something was going to happen. Then when he heard an unearthly growl, Jason quickly turned around. Furies circled them. Diving every once in a while. But there where so many of them. There was no way they could hold them off. Then a fury's claws raked Jason's face, blinding him. When Jason got his sight back, he saw Frank and Percy getting carried away by furies.

A/N This was so, painfully, short. I AM SO SOWWY! :'{

Please review! I need some happiness right now :[


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Hello, people of earth! I am back! And guess what? We reached 5000 hits! Woohoo!**

**I warn you, I have a severe case of writers block. I absolutely hate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the MoA, but in three days, I will own the real version! So excited!**

Percy

The furies took them higher and higher. Much too far up to fall without becoming a Percy pancake.

Frank was currently flailing around hopelessly. Percy tried to concentrate. Percy could sense some water nearby, all he had to do was concentrate. Percy closed his eyes for 3, 2, 1, _SPLASH!_

Water came over them right as they both were about 50 feet into the air. The Furies dropped them in surprise. Frank started to scream like a little girl. Just like a leader should.

"Don't panic!" Percy said. Then, Percy made them a big wave of water to slow their fall. They both stumbled to the ground. It wasn't a soft landing, but it was better than being dead.

"Are you guys alright?" Jason asked.

Percy got up and brushed himself off. "Yeah, I'm good. What about you, Frank?"

Frank was rubbing a small wound on his knee. "I'm good." Frank said.

Percy didn't waste time. The furies didn't either. A large one tried to grab Percy, but Percy sliced Riptide at it, and it crumbled to dust. It went on like that for awhile, until finally, the Furies retreated, or died.

"We'd better get going. It's getting dark." Percy said. Jason looked up at the sky and said. "It is approximately 1:46 AM." He confirmed.

"How did you know that?" Percy asked.

"You can tell by where the moon is." Jason said.

"You sound like Annabeth." Percy murmured, and then they all started to head back to the Argo II.

The girls were waiting for them. "Where have you been, Seaweed brain?" Annabeth asked.

After telling them the story, Piper said, "Come inside and get some Ambrosia."

Percy sat on the cot and waited for Piper to get back. When she did, she had her arms full of Ambrosia, Nectar, gauze, and tape. She immediately gave Jason some Ambrosia, then started to dab at numerous cuts on his face. Figures. Frank was sitting next to Percy. Holding a wet cloth to his knee, which was bleeding rather rapidly. Percy was holding a wet cloth to his palm, which was oozing blood. After everyone was taken care of, they all headed for bed.

But Percy's sleep couldn't be dreamless, of course.

Percy dreamed that he was on a hill, just the way Frank had described it. Octavian was circling the two boys, taunting them. "Leave them alone, Octavian." A very loud, gruff voice ordered.

"Just one more time?" Octavian asked.

"Fine." The voice said. Octavian kicked Leo in his right leg and he cried out in pain. Octavian smirked. Percy couldn't help but be furious with him. He always knew Octavian was up to no good, but this was just _cruel._

"Twenty-four hours now, Octavian. So close." The voice said.

"Do you think they will show up?" Octavian asked.

"Oh, they will, if they are smart. They can't survive without the boy." The voice answered.

"Twenty-four hours…So soon." Octavian said.

"Yes." The voice said. "Very soon."

Then Percy woke up.

a/n: Review!


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N EEEKKKK! EEEKKKK! We reached the last chapter guys! You all get a virtual high five! *Insert high five here***

**I just want to thank all who reviewed! There are so many, I can't list them all! You guys are awesome!**

**There will be a sequel to this, but it won't be up for a couple of days. Keep your eyes peeled!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters OR Veggietales.**

Percy

After Percy woke up, he headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

On the way there, Percy heard a really weird song. _Bellybutton? Uh-uh bellybutton? Uhuh._

It was coming from the pilot's room, so Percy walked in. "Jason, are you listening to veggie tales?" Percy asked.

"So what if I am?" Jason asked.

Percy shook his head and walked out. When he reached the kitchen, he could hear Hazel and Frank arguing.

"Frank, flip the bacon."

"I don't want to burn myself!"

"Just flip the freaking bacon! It is not that hard!"

"You flip it!"

"I don't even know how to use this technology!"

"It is not rocket science!"

"Then you do it!"

"No!"

"Hey there, seaweed brain." Annabeth said after Hazel and Frank started fighting over…Peppercorns?

"Hi." Percy said.

"Travis! Connor! I am going to kill you!" Piper yelled while stomping into the room.

"What happ-"Percy started.

"Don't ask." Piper cut him off.

Finally, Hazel and Frank appeared with bacon, eggs, and toast. "Did Frank finally flip the bacon?" Percy asked.

"I made him." Hazel said, and then Frank blushed.

After breakfast, Percy checked the time. "Uh, guys?" Percy said. "It's 11:30 AM."

"I'll go see how far we are." Annabeth said, and then left for the pilot's room.

When Annabeth returned, she said. "Jason says we are about twenty minutes away."

An uneasy tension spreaded through the group. All this was happening all too soon.

"We'd better go get ready." Percy decided while getting up.

About twenty minutes later, they arrived. Percy took a deep breath. "Is everyone ready?" Percy asked.

"As we will ever be." They all responded.

"Then let us get going." Percy said. Then they all dismounted from the Argo II.

Percy went and ducked behind a boulder. He motioned for the others to do the same.

Percy could see Nico and Leo there. They looked no different than when they were in his dream. Nico was a little more pale than usual, and Leo's leg was bent oddly, probably on purpose. "Okay, here is the plan: Hazel, Frank, go and look for Octavian. Reyna, Connor, Travis, go and disconnect the lifeline. The rest of us will go and defeat Mimas." Percy whispered.

"Okay." They said, and then set off.

"Hey, fatso! What are you waiting for?" Percy taunted.

Mimas roared, and then swung his spear down. Percy quickly dodged. It went on like that for a while. Percy wasn't sure how long they could hold him off.

Reyna POV

Reyna quickly started to speak the spell. When she finished, Reyna felt like she was going to pass out. It had left her completely drained.

Reyna could see Hazel and Frank silently searching for Octavian. She could hear defiant cries from the others also. Reyna wished she could help them, but she was in no shape too, now.

After a couple of minutes, Percy yelled, "There is no way to defeat this thing!"

"Yes there is." Nico said. "But that secret should be hidden."

Reyna shook his shoulders. "Tell me. You have too." Reyna begged.

Nico whispered it into Reyna's ear. "Thank you." Reyna said, and then headed for the Argo II.

"Where are you going?" Travis asked.

"To save the world!" Reyna answered.

Annabeth POV

Annabeth was starting to get tired. She and her friends could only hold Mimas off for so long. Annabeth was about to give up when Reyna came out of the Argo II and shouted, "I've got it! I've got it!"

Annabeth was about to ask, "Got what?" When Reyna held up her sword and shouted, "For Rome!" Then stabbed herself in the chest.

Jason POV

"Reyna!" Jason shouted. Reyna's eyes were starting to close. "Reyna! What are you doing?" Jason asked.

Reyna held up the piece of paper in her hand. It said, _'The lifeline spell. I connected my lifeline to him then killed myself. I saved the world, Jason. I love you._'

Jason turned around and saw that Jason was right. Mimas was slowly, keeling over. "What? What is happening to me? I cannot be defeated! No!" Mimas shouted before landing on the ground with a thud.

"O my gods, I get it now." Jason said. "Now we can break their bonds! Remember? They can only be destroyed by the blood of a sacrificed body!"

Jason was about to place blood on Nico's bonds, when a voice said. "Not so fast, Jason."

Jason turned to see Octavian holding his bow pointed straight at his head. "Don't even think about it." He warned.

Jason laid the blood on Nico's bonds, setting him free. "You leave me no choice." Octavian said. Octavian raising his bow for the death strike, but when he let the arrow fly, it wasn't at Jason.

Connor had tried to steal his bow before he could shoot Jason, but his arrow was flying at Hazel now.

"No!" Nico shouted, and then took the arrow instead of Hazel.

Hazel POV

"No! Nico! Don't leave me, Nico!" Hazel cried.

"Be safe, Hazel." Nico said before dying.

"No!" Hazel wailed. Hazel turned and saw that Octavian had been caught. Hazel walked over to him. "You deserve to die." Hazel said before stabbing him.

After Hazel was sure Octavian was dead, she turned to Leo. "I know this sounds awkward, but, have you died recently?" Hazel asked him.

Leo shook his head, clearly confused. "No I don't recon that I have died recently, no." He responded.

"Well, your name hasn't changed recently either?" Hazel asked.

Leo looked more confused if possible. "No, why?"

"Let me get to the point." Hazel said. "Are you Sammy Valdez?"

Leo's face was expressionless. "No. Can someone help me, please?" He asked.

Hazel could tell he was hiding something but she was too tired to care. Piper walked up to Leo and gave him some Ambrosia. Then she set his leg. Leo didn't even flinch, which was good. Otherwise, the Ambrosia wouldn't have been doing its job.

After a couple of minutes, Leo's leg was bandaged. Piper helped Leo up and helped him limp his way to the Argo II. "Oh and By the way, Jason, you are _never_ landing the Argo II again." Leo said. Jason couldn't help but smile at that. "I promise, man." Jason said.

**A/N WE DID IT! WE ROCK! YOU GUYS ROCK MORE THOUGH! COOKIES FOR ALL! (:::) (:::) (:::)**

**And also, if you would like to co-write my next story, just PM me! And if you just want to talk, I am friendly! Thanks again! You all rock!**


End file.
